


Start Over

by galacticstars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gaming, M/M, again not really, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstars/pseuds/galacticstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are prepared to have Dil propose to Tabitha on the gaming channel. Dan is also prepared to propose to Phil while they’re filming the video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on caffeinedan.tumblr.com

Dan felt his hands sweat profusely as he patted the box that was in his pocket. He breathed slowly, trying to steady his heartbeat. 

“Ready?” Dan asked, glancing over at Phil who finally sat down after a technical difficulty with their camera.

Phil smiled and nodded. “We really need to get a new camera, you know,” he commented, “I mean, the one we have now is so bad.”

“Don’t diss on the camera!” Dan exclaimed. “It’s my baby.”

Phil chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, let’s just start,” he said, shaking his head.

“You know what you’re going to say for the intro?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course,” Phil answered, “I’m offended you think I don’t.” 

Dan laughed, nodding his head. He was ready to hear what Phil had in store for the opening. Despite how many times he rolled his eyes at Phil’s gaming intros, he enjoyed them thoroughly. The openings always set the mood of the video and Dan enjoyed watching that as they edit each video together.

“Hi,” Dan said, waving at the camera.

“Hello, Dan and Phil games wedding arches!” Phil shouted simultaneously, throwing his arms above his head.

Dan guffawed and turned his head toward Phil. He had a look of disbelief on his face. “Wow, spoiler much?” 

Phil scoffed. “It was obvious in the last video!” he exclaimed. “We even planned it in the last video!”

“True,” Dan admitted, shrugging his shoulders and smiling. He faced the camera once more. “Right, so Phil and I saw the little propose option when we clickity-dicked on Tabs-”

“No,” Phil interrupted, shaking his head furiously, “no, no, no. First of all, ‘clickity-dicked’?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “What about it?” he asked impatiently. A smile was hidden under the rolled eyes and pout.

“We’re going to edit that out and I’m going to say what happened last time,” Phil said, “because what you said was terrible. Too terrible for even you.”  
Dan’s jaw dropped, shoving Phil in the shoulder. Phil’s chair rolled to the side as he yelped. He shouted Dan’s name as he was being pushed away. He rolled back in his seat, glaring at Dan. 

“That was unnecessary,” Phil grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“We’re keeping my bit in the video!” Dan argued. He laughed at the way Phil rolled his eyes and nodded his head. “I was actually expecting you to disagree, so thanks.”

“Dan!” Phil whined, frowning.

“Sorry,” Dan murmured, “you can do it, then.”

Phil smiled smugly. “So, last time we were with Dil and Tabitha, we talked about the ‘propose’ option and apparently, a lot of you want to see this happen.”

“A lot.” Dan nodded his head for emphasis. 

“So, that’s what we’ll be doing!” Phil exclaimed. “I’m excited!”

“We’ve watched Dil grow, meet Tabitha,” Dan listed, “I mean, this is a huge milestone. You know, if she actually says yes.”

“Stop ruining the mood, Dan,” Phil scolded, pouting. “This is going to be a happy day for them!”

And for us, Dan thought. He sighed and smiled as Phil talked about Dil and Tabitha. 

They started controlling the two characters, trying to build the anticipation for Dil’s proposal. They laughed as the stereo broke once more, not bothering to fix it as both of their characters were at work. They refrained from having either of their Sims go out in case of any alien abductions. Eliza Pancakes called at least once and Summer Holiday knocked on their door, but they answered neither of them.

Once they got a full day of work for Dil and Tabitha and they reached the end of the week, they announced they would make Dil propose then.

“We need to set the mood!” Phil interjected.

“Right, right, mood lighting,” Dan agreed, setting the intensity of the lights in Dil and Tabitha’s home. “Are we forgetting anything else?” 

“Get them out of the bathroom,” Phil ordered, “he needs to propose anywhere else except for the bathroom.”

Dan laughed, throwing his head back. “That’s right, we don’t want a crappy setting, now do we?”

Phil narrowed his eyes. “Was that supposed to be funny?” he asked. “Because it really wasn’t.”

“Let’s do this,” Dan announced, ignoring Phil with a roll of his eyes.

They both sat back in their chairs as Dan clicked on the ‘propose’ option on Tabitha. Dan glanced at Phil who was currently mesmerized by the proposal on screen. Dan reached into his pocket and pulled out the box containing the engagement ring. He felt his heart beat faster as he clutched the small box in the palm of his hands.

Dan quietly rolled back the chair, trying to estimate the room he would need in front of him to kneel onto one knee. He glanced at the screen to see that Tabitha had apparently agreed to marry Dil. Phil cheered, throwing his hands in the air. As Phil turned to face Dan, he noticed that Dan had pushed his seat back further behind.

“What are you doing back there?” Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

Phil hadn’t noticed the box in Dan’s hand. Dan was nervous, his hands shaking as he slid out of his chair and propped onto one knee on the floor. He watched as Phil’s eyes widened as he saw Dan’s position. Then, Phil’s jaw dropped open at the sight of a small, velvet-blue box in Dan’s hand.

“Yeah,” Dan mumbled as he opened the box to reveal the ring. He immediately crinkled his nose in disgust for the terrible opening line. “We’ve known each other for nearing ten years now and I guess I thought that since we’ve been together, you know, together, together, in that time-” he stopped, grimacing at his own words. “Wait, can I start over?”

Phil laughed. “Can I just say yes?”

Dan laughed breathlessly, nodding his head. “Yeah,” he stuttered out, eyes wide. 

He fumbled as he took the ring out the box and setting it on the desk in front of them. He lightly grabbed for Phil’s hand, rubbing circles with his thumb as he brought it toward him. The ring slipped easily onto Phil’s finger and Dan sighed, in relief and happiness.

Before Dan could say how happy he was, Phil jumped forward, engulfing him in a hug, Dan was pushed back, the knee he stood on giving out. He fell back and dragged Phil down with him. They both ended up on the floor with Phil on top of Dan. They looked at each other doe-eyed before laughing.

“You know, the camera’s still on,” Phil mentioned.  
“They can’t see us,” Dan whispered, pulling Phil’s head in by the back of his neck for a kiss. He could feel Phil smile against his lips. 

“I’m happy,” Phil murmured as he pulled back from the kiss. He pushed the hair out of Dan’s eyes, smiling softly.

“I’m happy that you’re happy,” Dan responded. He grasped the floor, then, trying to push himself up into an upright position.

Phil laughed and scooted off of Dan’s body. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“Don’t be,” Dan said, “you just said yes to being my husband, you know.”

Phil giggled as he crawled his way back onto his seat. Dan pulled the chair forward and threw himself into the seat from the floor. He breathed heavily, over exaggerating each breath for the camera.

“Is that because you’re happy I said yes or because you’re incredibly unfit?” Phil asked, a laugh following.

Dan was about to retaliate, but when he saw the way Phil’s eyes crinkled as he laughed, he refrained. “Honestly, it’s a bit of both,” he answered. It wasn’t a lie, not really. 

“Well, I guess we should just end the video here,” Phil said, shrugging his shoulders at the camera.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see you next time!” Dan exclaimed, standing up and covering the camera lens with his hand. He reached over and pressed the power button. He sat back down in his seat and looked at Phil. “So, soon to be Howell, I-”

“Wait,” Phil interrupted. “Howell? Why can’t I keep Lester? Dan Lester sounds nice.”

“Phil Howell is nice as well,” Dan fought, his brow furrowing as he pouted.

Phil took Dan’s hand in his to get his attention. “Lester-Howell?” he suggested.

“I mean, we can always go for Howlter,” Dan replied, smirking.

“That’s terrible, Dan!”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written kind of sloppily, i'll admit, but it was just a really cute idea that i had. so, hope it was sweet to read!
> 
> \- ash


End file.
